Turning in to a WHAT!
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: England was totally insane.He want to change this world with his crazy magic! What will happen to our beloved honey Canada when the cursed turn to him when the world was arguing?Full of fluffy.Rating will change probably .Not sure if this was CanadaxWorld
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Geography Class and my Geography Teacher! This idea popped from my brain when I was heard- o-nothing from my teacher when he speaks. Hmm... I doesn't sure if this will be Baby! Canada x World.**

Warning: Many of fluffy (probably), grammars mistake, incorrect spelling, strange wording, England magic and MANY MORE!  
Disclaimer: Hetalia, England wand, Canada and Canada's cuteness not mine! (And it makes me want to cry)

"What"=said  
'WHAT'=thinking or talk in heart

"FEAR ME! I WILL CHANGE THIS WORLD INTO **EARL GREY FANATIC**!" England said insanely as he entered the world conference room with his gloomy clothes and his 'gleaming-star-on-top' magic wand.

"Yo Iggy, you're late to- Wait…WHAT! YOU WANT TO CHANGE THIS AWESOME WORLD INTO A 'Tea Ghost'? NO! I wouldn't allow THAT!" America said as insane as England before continue "I-If it happens utterly, t-than there will be no Starbuck Coffee, McDonald, KFC and NO BURGER!" America runs at England before looking at him with his horrific face, trying to grab England 'magic wand'.

Then the rooms change into a 'jungle' with "No! Get away from me you, filthy fatty!" , "I'm not fat!" , "Ohonhonhon, Angleterre, don't resist it *rape face*" , "Don't grope my ass you, wine bastard!" ,"Become one with mother Russia, da?" ,"Brother, marry ME!" , "AHHHHH, Stay away from me, Belarus!" , "Veee, pasta every one?" and a light "Papa *sob sob* dad-daddy.." whimper.

Wait…A whimper?

"What is th-BLOODY OUCH!" England shout painly and toke away nations attentions from the 'whimpering'.

"What the bloody hell is this?" England takes that 'big fur ball' that has biting his leg. The fur ball growled at England before point at an empty seats

"Help, turn, child" The cub spoke softly. "What did he said?" England looks at France and America but they just shrugged. "Maybe he said that your face is like your poisonous burning scone" America said jokingly. "Bloody git, my cooking not a poison".

Again, the cub growled loudly and escape from England grope. He crawled towards the seats and grabs something with his mouth.

"What is that? A cloth?"

"Papa~Daddy~" a voice come out from the cloth. Nations gasph.

"Mon Dieu, that Mon petite Matieu !" France said with wide eyes before taking Canada from Kumajirou mouth.

"Birdie?"

"That's Matvey?"  
"Who the hell is Matthew?" England asks before snatching Canada from France hand. England decide to snatch that little when he see that France was staring at the baby with blushing cheek and blood from his pointy nose.

'Better save this child before that pervert frog harassed him.'

England stare the little lad that in his hold. The boy have big gleaming exotic lilac eyes, long eyelash, small cute bright blood colored mouth, chubby fluffy pink cheek, light blonde soft wavy hair that long passed from his small shoulder, long curl and pinky snowy pale skin.

"Daddy~" and England face was all red.

"Wahah! Iggy, why are you blu-"America eyes widening when he see the cute little creature that in England hold. America blushing with blood from his nose like France.

"OMG! IS THAT VINLAND!" Iceland shouted.

**FUH! First chapter already finish. I can't stop 'AWWWW' –ing when I listed Baby Canada's cuteness. I JUST LOVE CANADA!  
Is there any world for 'pinky snowy pale skin'? I just 'what's that' with my own word… Hope you guys love my first Baby! Canada x World fiction.**

MY PAIN AT NECK WILL BE HEALED IF YOU CLICK THAT REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES BUTTON! :D (Seriously, can anyone willing to massage my neck?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowo, easy man, CHAPTER 2 is out! Thanks for the nice reviews! I love you guys and your reviews. Now, be happy with this chapter 2.**

"OMG! That's Vinland!" Iceland shout, shocked the entire nations.

Iceland runs towards England before seize Canada from England hands.

"Oh, Vinland, how I miss you so much!" Iceland kiss the baby on his fluffy cheek and hung him tightly.

"W'h's t'at?" Sweden suddenly came from Iceland back. Iceland let out a small yelp before look at Sweden. He frowned his eyebrows after seeing Sweden rare face.

"C'n I c'rry 'im?" He asked with blush on his cheeks. He opened his arm at the baby. Iceland stares at Sweden, tried to processing Sweden word. After awhile, he shout, realized what Sweden trying to say "NO! HE'S MINE!" He shoved away Canada from Sweden.

"Hey! Give back my little sweet baby brother!" America suddenly snapped and shouted at Iceland.

He look at America, the voice just annoyed him so much! "What? Your 'baby brother'? Aren't I said that he's mine?" Iceland roared back. He accidently and not realizing that he threw Canada away. Iceland and America start arguing.

"Uwaa~" Canada cried. He looks like an angel because he was flying.

The nations who just watched the drama start panicking, trying to catch the little angel that will fall soon.

"Mon petite, don't worry! Papa will catch you!"

"Lad! Wargh! Daddy at here!"

America that just realized the chaos made by other nations start to run "Mattie! Don't worry! Your hero brothers will safe you!"

The three shout. Then they collapsed because they bump to each other.

And the others like Germany, Prussia, Italy, Ukraine, China, Japan, Russia, and many more run like hell, trying to catch Canada.

Suddenly, "Norway! Raised your both hands!" a voice came from no where.

Norway confusedly raised his hands, "Huh? Why do I need to rai-!" Norway was shocked when he felt that he just grabbed something from the air. The nations that run stop and exhale a relief sigh.

"Onii-chan~" that the beautiful voice Norway ever heard.  
Norway eyes wetting when he heard the phrase. "Onii-chan…He call me…Onii-chan…!" Norway tears burst out."And I love him!" Norway hug Canada tightly like Canada was his most precious things.

"Now, hand him back to me." A voice suddenly made Norway annoyed.

"Iceland, what do you want from me?" Norway looked at his brother.

"I said, hand him to ME! He's MINE!"Iceland repeats the word, now with an anger tone.

"What prove do you have that this boy is your?"

"Because…because…" Iceland voice become lower as he was thinking the reason why Canada was hi's.

Norway raised his eyebrows and 'So…' to the now annoyed Iceland.

"Because…Because I said so! Now hand him to me!" Then they start arguing. It looks like that America joined the fight along with France and England, the main topic of this fight is 'Canada Belong to Whom?'. And the reason completely change when other nations joined the fight.

Meanwhile, with Sweden and Finland.

"H'y,"

"Yes, Berwald, what is it?"

"I w'nt a c'I'd…"

"Wha-?"

**Short? Hell yeah! Sorry guys, I can't make a long chapter. *cry*.  
Oh yeah, I ****might**** have time to made another chapter and upload it fast because my family and me was having our 4 day holiday at our home town. So, bye, see you again!**

BABY CANADA LOVE YOU IF YOU GIVE A REVIEWS!

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiuh…Third chapter is out… It takes a lot of work for made this chapter… Oh well, enjoy your chapter guys.  
**

"Shut up every one."

No respond.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP YOUR FUCKING BLOODY MOUTH!"

Silence.

"Iggy? Why are you shouting?" America asks with confusion. They nod.

England exhale and holding his head before look at them.

"I just want every one shut up and heard what I'm going too said."

Every one look at England before France brook the silent, "Sure Anglettere, go on, tell us what on your mind."

Again, England exhale. He licks his dry lips and gulping his Adam's apple. He stare at the nations in front him. 'Okay… I'm a bit nervous now…'

"But first…just… Just sit down at your own place first."

Everyone obey England before sit at there place, stare at him, waiting for England start talking.

England closes his eyes and inhale before let out his carbon dioxide," First I want to say that, the reason, why, Matthew or Canada change in to a baby…" England said as he point the baby at his holding.

"Aww… The little angel was sleeping…" Belgium said as she tilts her head with other nations.

England nods, then he place the now sleeping baby on Kumajirou fluffy stomach (Kumajirou is on the table after all), letting the baby comfortable. A little snore comes between the bright red petite lips. Canada snuggle a bit on his polar bear stomach. His action already enough to make every one squealed like hell. Nations like France, America, England and other pervert nations was having a major nosebleed problem. What a stupid pedophiles.

"Anyone has extra tissues?"

" Here Angletere, I have more, I have made preparation if some things like this happen."

"Hey Francis, give me some…"

"Here you go Gilbert."

"This is such a big problem, my nose can't stop bleeding. It never happen before"

"Don't worry Germany, you're not alone dude."

Stupid conversation between pervert to another perverts.

"Okay everyone, calm down, I haven't finish yet." England said raising his hands. You can see a tissue with blood was stuck in his nose. England took another tissue and replace the now blood soaking tissue with a clean one in his nose. It not takes a long time for the clean tissue become like other blood soaking tissues.

It takes a few minutes for the nations stop squeal and stop their nosebleed.

"Aahhh…I want to take this baby…"

That was the unwanted phrase that every nation want to hear. Every nations shot their death stare at Holland.

"You druggy, take your hand away from him! I'm the one that responsible for him!" Other nation nod at America first words than look at him curiously.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEANT BY THAT! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT RESPONSIBLE TO VINLAND!"

"HEY, I'M MATIEU PAPA!"

"I'M MATTIE BROTHER!"

Nations arguing again. The noise had raise England anger.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE THAT RESPONSIBLE TO MATTHEW BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT CHANGE HIM TO A SWEET CUTE FLUFFY BABY!"

England voice shut up every one. Theirs eyes widener. England sighs. He carries Canada and Kumajirou in his hand before walk away and said, "I'll look after him." They nod and stare England out off  
the room before rush to him.

"ENGLAND! WAIT! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"WE ALL WANT HIM!"

"GARH! DON'T GRAB MY TROUSERS STUPID! OR IT WILL LOOSE IDIOT!"

"ARTHUR! WE WANT TO LOOK AFTER HIM TO!"

"VINLAND!"

"OKAY OKAY! I'M UNDERSTAND, I'M UNDERSTAND! LET GO MY TROUSERS FIRST, IT ALMOST LOOSEs"

"Okay, it's take seven week before Matthew change in to normal- "

"Seven week?" Everyone shout. Seven week? It's not enough!

England right eye winched a bit, he exhale.

"Shut up, I'm not finish yet!" England growl.

Mouth zips.

England takes a blue marker and draws seven circles. He writes 'Group' in each circle.

"So, I'll divide you guys into seven groups. Any objection?" England stares at each nations. He raises his left bushy eyebrow. Then he nods a bit.

"But first, I want to know, how many of you want to look after him, so please rai-"Before England can finish his sentence, every nations has raises their hand. ' Okay…'.

"Liechtenstein, why are you raised your both hands?" England asks with confusion.

"Because, Brother to shy to raise his hand." She answered England as she points a bright red face nation beside her. England nod.

"Okay, lets we continue our discussion."

**YAY! THIRD CHAPTER IS FINISH! My…Its take 2 days for me to finish this… It was a long chapter, I guess… Are you happy? I'm happy…**

Ahh, can anyone recommend me any yaoi online manga that have older uke and younger seme? (ohonhonhon, I'm such a pervert like France) I already read all Nanao Bohra's works, so I need new one.

Me Gusta if you click that Reviews and Favorite button…(you can give your ideas too! It can help me with next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez…Sorry guys no long no update…I've been prohibited from opening my laptop by my mummy Mamie Monster…But still, I love you mom, sorry for abandon your words…Although it already not-so-late, HAPPY MOTHER DAYS GUYS! Hope you guys had an awesome days with your mom.**

"So…here it is 7 groups for 7 weeks. Every group has 1 week to spend with Matthew. Any question or objection?"

America raises his hand. "Yes, America, please, what's your question?"

America let down his hand before standing "What group will go first?" he sat down.

England laid his fingers on his chin, thinking, "Eventually, the group that will look for Matthew is the first group, so, I want to spread you guys into a group…" England starts writing on the whiteboard.

**Group 1  
**England (me)  
France  
America  
**Group 2  
**Russia  
Ukraine  
Belarus  
Estonia  
Latvia  
Poland  
**Group 3  
**China  
Japan

Hong Kong  
Taiwan  
**Group 4  
**Iceland  
Norway  
Denmark  
Finland  
Sweden  
**Group 5**  
Switzerland  
Liechtenstein  
Hungary  
Austria  
Australia  
**Group 6  
**Egypt  
Greece  
Turkey  
Belgium  
Holland  
**Group 7  
**Italy

Spain  
Germany  
Prussia

England close the black marker's top "There. List of the nation in every group."

The nation stare at the board and then at England then at the board then at England back. They action pissed England of. "What? Any question?" There are a few nations that raised their hand, of course with same reason. "Hah…Yes Iceland, you go first."

"Is every group number representing the number of week in each week? Example like, I'm at group 4, then I can be with Vinland at the fourth week?"

England paused a while before nodding "Yes." He said.

Iceland face was retarded, he slam hard the long table "It's not fair, I'm the one that first find him, so I must be the one that look after him!" He shouts. Few nations start to whisper to each other.

The room become noisy and noisy and noisy with "Yes, me to, da.", "Why the awesome me must go for the last week?", "I want to look for him first to, aru!", "I agree with England, we are Mattie family, so we must be the first one!" and a few "Why I must be at the same group with this loser," , "You're the loser one, Turkey!" and "WHY I MUST BE WITH RUSSIA!"

England starts to pissed of, again. He hold his head, thinking about something, he look at the sleeping baby in front of him, he look at the arguing nations, then at the baby, then at the arguing nations again. The exchanged looks stop after the idea hits on his not-so-clever-but-much-clever-than-everyone else-brain.

He claps his hand loudly, pulling the nations attention to him. "Stop arguing every one, I had an idea." Those nations calm down a bit.

"Okay, first, I want to said that, I'll sacrifice my group from being the first one to take care over Matthew to the last one-" Before England can continue, France and America slam the table at the same time like Iceland did.

"What do you meant by that busy eyebrow?"  
"You're not serious what are you saying right, Angleterre?"

"Stop interrupts my words before I can finish them!" England crossing his hands and shot a sharp glare at both of them.  
After stupid pee-brains of them shut the bloody mouth, England continue "So as I say, I've decide to let my group to be the last and I also have an idea how we can solve this not-so-mature problem."

"How?" they ask curiously.

England smile "Let the boy choose for him self,"

**Fuh…Another chapters complete, so guys, please have a little time to voting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How?"

"He's only a child, how can he make a big choice like that?" Norway asked and gets a nod by other.

"Well, it's simple. Try to win his trust and attention. If he attract to you, he will be yours!" The Britt answered with a sly smirk on his face.

"LOL, that was, like, very easy. Right, Toris?" Poland with his usual tagline shakes the poor Lithuanian beside him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mr Russia will be happy if he can have little Mr. Canada." Lithuania with horror stared at Russia beside him who spread some auras that read 'Le's us have a little Matvey kol kol kol kol...' and so on.

And the room slowly had loss control... again.

England on the other side, warily look at the reckless nation in front of him.

'If you think it was a piece of cake to gain Canada's trust and affection. You're really wrong right now.'

Gently he pick the sleepy Canadian and the polar bear in his arm and slipped away quietly from the messed up room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The German brothers may not admit it, but they have a soft spot for a cute thing.

Seriously. How can Prussia just let the small yellow bird that he called Gilbird following him? And he said that the bird was as awesome as he is. Hell, the albino never admits someone was on the same level as him even though those were true.

As for Germany, huh, everyone loves cute things, no matter how tough the men were. There were a number of people that see how red Germany's face is when facing animals or a cute toddler like Matthew. Heck, he even let Italy following him everywhere.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred F. Jones. The nation under The United States of Motherfucking America was not happy. He was really pissed right now. Like, REALLY!

Sure, he is an ignorant and irresponsible little bastard, but when it comes to his little baby brother, he will immediately turn in to a possessive and protective like every big brother. Seriously, who will let his precious brother get his pure and innocent soul touched by those fucking rapist.

Non of them you can trust with guarantee. Look at Hungary, you can't be fooled by that pretty by that beauty face when dip inside her head was full of image of guy shagging another guy. Talked about bitch, Belgium is like the female self of France. Her brother, Holland, dang it, he's a freaking paedophile and a fucking drug addict too!

Shit, look like Russia was interested with Mattie too! Fuck, that what he most afraid of. The Baltic may look nice, but they will do anything to make the big Russian stay happy. That psycho Bitch was also with them!

Looking at the scene in front of him, surely, Alfred will never let anyone touch his baby brother.

EVER!  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Whoah, first chapter in 2013. Happy New Year guys! What a long author block. It was almost a year that I didn't update. Sorry for the long waiting guys. Oh, an also the grammar mistake. Hope you guys happy with this New Year present from me. LOL, maybe I'll update the next chapter next year right? Hahahahaha... Hope it didn't happen. *serious face***

Don't forget to review. Maybe if you review much, it can motivate me for the next chapter. Who knew right?


End file.
